1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging module, a manufacturing method of an imaging module, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small and thin imaging module is mounted on a portable electronic device such as a portable phone having an imaging function. The imaging module has a structure in which a lens unit, into which an imaging lens is incorporated, and an imaging element unit into which an imaging element such as a CCD image sensor or a CMOS image sensor is incorporated are integrated with each other.
As the imaging module, there is an imaging module which has an auto focus (AF) mechanism which moves a lens in the lens unit for performing focus adjustment, and an imaging module which has an optical type image blur correction mechanism which relatively moves the lens unit and the imaging element unit in a direction orthogonal to an optical axis for optically correcting blur of a captured image.
For example, JP2010-21985A discloses the imaging module having the AF mechanism. In addition, JP2013-88525A and JP2008-241848A disclose the imaging module having the AF mechanism and the optical type image blur correction mechanism.
In recent years, in an imaging element which is used in an imaging module, not only imaging elements having a low pixel number such as approximately one million pixels to two million pixels but also imaging elements having a high pixel number such as three million pixels to ten million pixels or more are widely used.
In a case where the imaging element of a low pixel number is used, particularly, high accuracy is not required for positioning of the lens unit and the imaging element unit. However, in a case where the imaging element having a high pixel number is used, high accuracy is required for the positioning.
JP2010-21985A discloses a technology in which the lens unit and the imaging element unit are fixed to each other after the positioning of the lens unit and the imaging element unit is performed.
In JP2010-21985A, after the lens unit and the imaging element unit are set to an initial position, in a state where a probe comes into contact with the lens unit and electricity flows to the lens unit, a chart is imaged by the imaging element while the imaging element unit moves in a direction of an optical axis, and the positions of the lens unit and the imaging element unit are adjusted from the obtained captured image. After the adjustment, the lens unit and the imaging element unit are bonded and fixed to each other.